


City of Stars.

by Stubbornescape



Category: La La Land (2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Los dedos de Derek escriben una historia con música.





	City of Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Éste fic está inspirado en la escena final de La La Land.

Los dedos de Derek se mueven ágilmente sobre las teclas del piano, la música inunda el club de jazz que comenzó desde cero.

Los dedos de Derek escriben una historia con música.

Una historia que pudo haber tenido un final diferente, pero tal vez no tan satisfactorio para ambos.

Es en ese momento, cuando mira hacia el público y se topa con su mirada, que imagina toda la vida que hubieran podido tener. Sabe que Stiles también la ha visto, la ha imaginado, se ha preguntado _¿y si…?_

Puede verlo pintando una pared de azul, preparando una habitación para su bebé, puede verlo en la cocina, una simple escena hogareña, mientras prepara un delicioso pay de queso, y después, Derek llegando junto a él para darle un beso.

Puede verlo con su bebé en brazos, ese pequeño niño que han adoptado para darle todo el amor que puedan entre los dos y un poquito más.

Puede verlo en uno de sus nuevos proyectos cinematográficos, ayudándolo con sus líneas y a que sienta más confianza en sí mismo antes de salir al escenario, porque a pesar de su éxito como actor, Stiles aún tiene sus momentos de pánico e inseguridad.

Derek puede verse enseñándole a su pequeño todo lo que sabe sobre jazz, a escucharlo, a tocarlo, a sentirlo, mientras Stiles, desde el marco de la puerta del estudio, los ve con una sonrisa.

Lo puede ver despertando cada mañana a su lado, el castaño con una sonrisa apacible, antes de darle un beso que lo va a dejar aletargado durante un rato.

Puede verlos, a los tres, jugando en el jardín, con su pequeño entretenido con el agua de la fuente.

Ve el momento en que dejan a su hijo con la niñera, antes de salir una noche a cenar; una noche en la que terminan desviándose del camino y tomando el desvío que los lleva a ese bar de jazz, a ese bar al que entran movidos por la curiosidad y la pasión de Derek por el jazz.

_Por ese sueño que no pudo completar por perseguir otro._

El músico ve el momento exacto en el que Stiles tiene una mano sobre su pecho, mientras se oyen las notas finales de tan bella y desgarradora canción, que ambos saben debe tener un trasfondo devastadoramente triste.

A veces, las melodías más bellas esconden tristezas increíblemente grandes.

Derek, mejor que nadie lo sabe.

Ve el momento exacto en el que el músico en el escenario termina la canción y Stiles se acerca a él para darle un beso, uno que le sabe diferente.

Sabe cómo una ilusión.

Derek cierra los ojos antes de animarse a ver hacia el frente, al sentir una mirada sobre él.

Stiles se ha detenido en el marco de la puerta de su bar, está viéndolo y se encuentra demasiado lejos para descifrar lo que sus ojos quieren decir.

Siempre han sido demasiado expresivos y está seguro de que le ha ayudado en sus actuaciones en el cine, Derek ha visto todas y cada una de sus películas.

Pero, en ese momento, lo único que puede hacer Derek es esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, que Stiles le corresponde y espera transmita lo que realmente quiere decir.

_“Estoy aquí y no habría podido hacerlo sin ti”_

Porque Derek lo sabe y Stiles también, ambos persiguieron sus sueños por la motivación que los dos se dieron, a pesar de haberse separado en el camino.

A veces se pregunta si sería feliz con esa vida; esa vida en la que se habría quedado con el amor de su vida, pero sin la pasión de ella. Ese es el problema de amar cosas diferentes, hay ocasiones en que debes escoger y no puedes evitar preguntarte ¿qué hubiera pasado si…?

Stiles mira hacia el suelo una vez antes de volverlo a ver a él y dar media vuelta para salir; Derek mira su piano antes de contar: uno, dos, tres y que la música inunde el club.

 

_"Hay que estar dispuestos a despedirnos de la vida que deseamos para poder vivir la vida que nos está esperando"_

_Joseph Campbell._

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy sentimental, acabo de ver una película increíblemente bonita y que me hizo llorar a mares, estoy a final de semestre y escuché la canción de City of Stars cuando apareció en youtube, necesitaba escribir algo o iba a estallar con tantas emociones en mi interior.   
> Espero les haya gustado leerlo, ya saben, amo leer sus opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas.   
> Un beso, M.


End file.
